Calling Names
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Tsuna wanted Hibari to stop calling him 'little animal'. Hibari has to learn how wonderful it is to be called by name instead. BIG FLUFF. 1827 obviously. AR.


AR. OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed.

_I do not own KHR obviously._

* * *

TSUNA'S SIDE.

* * *

"Hibari-san, can you stop that?"

Said ravenet looked up from the manga he had been reading and tilted his head, "Stop what?"

His boyfriend paused his game and with a pout turned to the other, "the name."

"Name?"

"The little animal!" Tsuna interrupted with big puff of cheeks. His face was red with anger.

Giving a nonchalant look, Hibari continued on with the next edition of Shounen Jump, "what's wrong with it?"

Obviously, Tsuna wanted fully attention right now, thus without saying anything, he quickly took the book away from his cloud to stop distracting the other. This action on the other hand, simply ignited the blood-thirsty prefect instead, "fu~n, what's this? Are you challenging me?"

Flustered by his rather aggravated action, the younger boy quickly put back the book on the floor, "no! But I haven't finished talking."

"Isn't it fine?" Feeling pretty relaxed, the skylark now had his head laid on the bed, "the name suits you anyway."

"B-But, you call Enma the same!"

The outburst finally startled the prefect. "Huh? What has that got to do with the red-head little animal?"

"Ah, see, you're doing it again!"

"You know, I don't like pointless discussion…"

"A-At least…you can at least call me by my name…"

Hibari stopped mid-sentence and Tsuna was frozen playing with the hem of his clothes. A long silence was casted between the two.

Feeling pressured and awkward under the situation, the sky decided that it was foolish of him to bring this up, "I-I mean…"

"…Tsunayoshi…"

"Yes?" Automatically said boy answered before replaying the few seconds and processing it through his head, "Eh…EH?!" He almost jumped from his position with his red face.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Just now…"

Tsuna didn't get to persuade his boyfriend more as the ravenet quickly got up from his position and leaped to the window, "I'm going home," and jumped away from the house.

"Mo-Mou!"

That was the first for the cloud to call his name, his given name at that. Afterwards though, he had to wait for months for his lover to call him "Tsunayoshi" again and getting used to it.

* * *

HIBARI'S SIDE.

* * *

Morning was a busy time for the disciplinary committee. Despite the severe discipline they gave to the students, the numbers of tardy students were still there. Hibari, as the head of the committee, of course partook on the duty despite his hate for crowding. Standing in front of the gate looking so gallant, he made the students appeared more diligent as they entered the gate and greeted him. With his notes in hand, as always he went through each students, taking notes if necessary.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a rather regular for being late, miraculously managed to awake ahead of time today. After spending three nights without enough sleeps and running to school late, he got to appear before the bell rings this time. Taking a deep breath, he slowly and carefully approached the gate where his boyfriend was standing.

_You can do this, Tsuna!_ Thus with such encouragement to himself, he stepped closer while clutching his bag nervously.

Catching the sight of the brunet, Hibari smirked, "Ya, you are early today."

"Y-Yes," gulping Tsuna continued, "G-Good morning, Hi…Kyo…Kyouya….-san...," he finished with steam coming out of his head.

"Un, good morning. Class is about to start. Quickly get inside."

A little bit disappointed that his lover didn't have any reaction whatsoever, Tsuna simply murmured a quiet "Y-Yes," and ran to the school building in a hurry.

"Kyou-san, did you really hear what Sawada-san said?" Kusakabe asked, looking at the prefect in a worry.

"What do you…," the prefect froze as his memory replayed back the event.

_"G-Good morning, Hi…Kyo…Kyouya….-san..."_

_"….Kyouya…-san…"_

_"…Kyouya…-san…"_

Receiving no response from the frozen skylark in front of him, Kusakabe quickly took action, "Chairman, I will handle the rest," as he took the notes from the other, flowers began to spread in the background, almost surrounding the gate and surprising the incoming students.

Hibari was then retreated to his office for the rest of the day, while still growing flowers in the background.

* * *

"A-Ano, Hibari…-san…?" Tsuna was at loss.

When he visited the reception room like he usually did after school, he was dragged by his lover to the couch and now he had one skylark burying his face on his shoulder.

_Does Hibari-san want to be spoiled?_ Sometimes his boyfriend had these kinds of times and he thought it was cute, but seriously it was so random and sudden. Not knowing what to do, the brunet wrapped his hands around the other body and leaned a bit on the other's head.

"Ne, say it again."

"Eh?"

"What you said this morning."

The statement flustered the fish and made him gaping in panic. _S-So he heard it!_

"Uh-Uhh…," in a rather embarrassed tone and very quiet murmur, the younger boy whispered to the other, "K-Kyouya…-san…?"

"Again."

"K-Kyouya…-s-san…," no matter how many nights he practiced, Tsuna still couldn't say the name without stuttering and having a blushing mess.

"Again." The brunet felt his boyfriend's embrace getting tighter.

"Kyouya…-san…"

Hibari was now humming and burying his self on his boyfriend's soft locks.

"Kyouya-san…"

"Un, I think I like that, Tsunayoshi."

This time, Tsuna was the one who tightened his embrace. "I won't let you escape again this time, Hi…Kyouya-san."

"I didn't and I won't," the other replied stubbornly, "Tsunayoshi."

"Again," Tsuna smiled widely, "I want to hear it, Kyouya-san."

Sighing, Hibari repeated it as said, "Tsunayoshi."

The younger boy nodded to himself in content, "Un, I think I also like it, Kyouya-san."

And they smiled.

The two lovebirds spent their after school murmuring each other given name in an embrace.

Ah, the spring of youth.

* * *

**Huehe I just think Hibari and Tsuna getting used to call each other's names and just being all cute is ughhhh very cute. Please review~!**


End file.
